Cuidado gatito pervertido !
by aryenev.herrera
Summary: Karin se encuentra con un gatito blanco y ojos color turquesa ella deside llevarlo a su casa y cuidar de el quién resulta ser toshiro y por sus cuidados se enamora de ella y de sus pechos
1. Chapter 1

Toshiro despertó en una caja pequeña y se percató de que caminaba en 4 patas _ ah pero que que me paso por que estoy caminando en cuatro patas y por que soy peludo , de repente comenso a llover y toshiro estaba empapando se de agua de repente toshiro se percató de que alguien tomo la cajita y cuando se fijó vio una chica de pelo negro con ojos morados que aparentaban ser negros y el la observo bien , era nada más y nada menos que karin kurosaki la chica con quien jugaba futbol pero era más hermosa su pelo era largo asta la espalda con dos coletas y su cuerpo más desaroyado era tan bonita no podía creerlo , karin vio a toshiro y le dio una sonrisa le quitó la caja poniendo su suéter enésima del para no resfriarse despues de un tiemo de caminar karin llego asu casa con el gatito en sus brazos .

_ yuzu ya regrese , _ que bueno karin Chan la comida está servida , _aaaa karin que es eso ? Pregunto ichigo mirando la bola de pelos blanca _ ichiini es un gatito , al desir la palabra gatito , yuzu salió corriendo rápido a ver el gatito peliblanco _ kyaaaa karin chan es muy hermoso mira eso ojo color turquesa y pelo blanco como lo vas a llamar karin chan ! _ pues estaba pensando en toshi por qué me recuerda a un chico de ase tiempo que conocí . A pesar de todo karin a un recordaba a toshiro ,karin subió a su habitación para cambiarse karin iría a comprar cosas para el gatito para que no le faltará nada .

karin coloco a toshiro cuidadosa mente en su cama y se fue al baño a cambiarse de ropa toshiro mire la habitación estaba pintada de morado con una foto de animales como tigres , caballos , perros , gatitos , unos póster de flores , otros de futbolistas famoso y guapos , por último fotos de ella decoradas en marcos de conchas de mar y un marco miro un dibujo bien echo de el estaba decorado con dragones , conchas y una rosa toshiro estaba asombrado al ver el dibujo de el , despues de un tiempo karin salió con una blusa de manga larga negra , un miyon negro con una falda blanca y su pelo recogido en una coleta , _ miu dijo toshiro mirando a karin pero el sabía que le avía dicho hermosa karin tomo a toshiro en sus brazos y en peso a secarlo con una tuaya y el pelo de toshiro quedo. esponjoso y suave

continuara


	2. Gatito de compras

Karin se empezó a reír al ver a toshiro esponjoso y suave , ella tomo a toshiro en sus brazos y enmpeso a peinarlo , se dio cuenta de que dejo de llover abrió su puerta para ir a comprar las cosa para el gatito resien encontrado . Llego a una tienda para mascotas y empeso a comprar whiscas para gato , una cunita para qué durmiera , pero algo le llamó la atención avía ropita para gatos y perros , ella decidió privarle ropa a Toshi encontró un chalequito azul con blanco y se lo probo a toshiro , el estaba en desacuerdo de eso pero se dejo y después de probar tanta ropa para gato ella encontró una ropita de gatito para bebé , ella se lo probo a toshiro y se vía chistoso , karin se río , salió de la tienda con el gatito blanco en sus brazos pero alguien intervino .

_ EEyy karin . Toshiro miro y se dio cuenta de que era un chico de ojos color marrón , y pelo café . Toshiro empeso a pensar si era novio de karin el se encargaría de rasguñar le la cara o morderlo . _ hola saskine . _ karin por qué estás comprando cosas para gato , _ pues verás esta es la respuesta . _ aaahhh así que esa vola de pelos te obligo a comprarle cosas eeehh . Saskine tomo a toshiro y empezó a analizarlo , _ no se qué le vistes pero es muy raro este gato además es tiene los ojos color turquesa mejor déjalo o regálalo . Karin se enojó con las palabras de saskine _ pues si a ti no te gusta no lo critiques y el es muy especial para mi . Karin le quito a toshi y empezó a caminar con toshiro en sus brazos _ perdona toshi tu no eres feo y raro para mi tu eres hermoso y lindo gatito . karin le dio un ha brazo a toshiro gatito quien lo envío directo a sus pechos , karin le sonrio y no detecto nada raro , toshiro se sentia incómodo por los pechos de karin era medios grandes pero no tanto como los de rangiku se diría que como de los orihime pero más pequños .

karin llego a su casa y se metió a su cuarto , coloco la cuntía para toshi , su ropita en una caja y lo coloco en su armario _ toshi debo de bañarte para que estés limpio y ansiado aaaa que tal si nos bañamos juntos , dijo karin , toshiro casi se desmaya no quería ver a karin desnuda .

Continuara


	3. Gatito y películas

Karin abrazo a toshiro y se dirigía a baño serró la puerta y empeso a desvestirse toshiro se tapaba con su patitas la cara para no ver a karin desnuda . karin abrazo a toshiro y abrio el grifo de la regadera y empeso a bañarse toshiro aún tramando se con sus patitas la cara derepente karin puso en el suelo a toshi y empezó a bañarlo toshiro serró los ojos para no ver a karin desnuda , karin empezó a colocarle shampo a toshiro quien empezó a serle burbujas karin empezó a ponerle agua limpia y lo tomo en sus brazos y lo llevo a una bañera con agua y se metió ella estaba riéndose por la actitud de toshi .

Karin tomó una tualla y se la puso tomo a Toshi y empezó a secarlo con otra tuallá ella se vistió y toshiro aún cerrando los ojos y los abrió poco a poco y se dio cuenta de que se acabaron de bañar , karin abrió su guardaropa y sacó la cajita de ropita de toshi , le puso el traje de bebe ella empezó a reírse por la apariencia de toshiro y ella salio de su habitación para buscar leche . Toshiro se fue al espejo del baño y cuando se vio se era súper chistoso , de repente se oyo abrir la puerta y vio a karin con un biberón de leche , karin abrazo a toshiro y le puso el biberón el la boca , el no quería pero tenía hambre y empezó a chupar el biberón .

_ ay mi toshi sabes si estuviera a toshiro aqui le diría niño de primaria pero tu eres como un bebe gatito. Toshiro término de beber leche , ella lo coloco en su cunita ,_ toshi iré a prepara palomitas para ver una película . Karin salio del cuarto mientras tanto el se dio cunta de qué estaba lluviendo , y empeso a pensar como era que se hiso gatito.

**recuerdo de toshiro : **_el estaba en caminado para llegar a la casa de orihime y derepente su celular vibro y se dio cunta que via aparecido un hollow el saco dos caramelos del mismo color pero recordó que uno se lo dio el capitán ukitake que el mismo ukitake no sabía para que servía así que desio tragarse uno pero de repente se encojio y callo en una cajita que estaba en frente y se quedo dormido . Fin del recuerdo _

Ahora ya sabía como se convirtió en gatito se le hacía bueno estar en la casa de karin ya que su hermano era shinigami y de seguro se estaban percatando de que el avía desaparecido y lo ayudaría a volverse normal como antes pero esto lo entristecía que tal sí después de que estuviera en su cuerpo , fuera a visitar a karin que tal si lo rechazaba y ella sólo lo viera como un mejor amigo ese era su temor así que el se encargaría de en vestigar si karin le gusta a el para volver a su cuerpo y pedirle que fueran su novia ya que se enamoró de ella a primera vista que la vio cuando le dio su balón de fútbol y más después cuando fueron a visitar a su abuelita de Toshiro. Karin llego una sharola enorme cubierta de palomitas de maíz de mantequilla con una botella de jugo de uva y un traste sito de leche con bombones , karin coloco todo en el piso , era un clima perfecto y un día perfecto para no salir de casa , yuzu fue a una piyamada con sus amigas despues de clases y vendría asta el día de mañana por la tarde , isshin fue a una fiesta de doctores que les selebraron y regresaría en la noche y ichigo y Rukia fueron ala sociedad de almas . Karin empeso a buscar películas para ver con toshi y encontró las películas shrek y la puso para verla toshiro se puso en las piernas de y prestaba mucha atención en ver las películas karin y toshi comían palomitas y karin bebía jugo de uva y toshiro leche con bombones .

Continuara


	4. Gatito en escuela

Después de ver las películas ella fue a dejar los trastes sucios y después subió y se puso su piyama de color rosa , toshiro la miro era realmente hermosa y bella ._ muy bien toshi vamos a dormir por que mañana yo tengo clases y ustede debe de estar aquí durmiendo como todos los gatitos que duermen de día . Karin coloco a toshiro en su cunitan y ella se fue a dormir a su cama _ buenas noches toshi que descanses . Toshiro no quería dormir en esa cunita el quería dormir al lado de karin su karin . El se levantó con cuidado y se subió a su cama sin despertarla , se metió entre su piyama de karin empezó a subir asta llegar a sus pechos para toshiro sus almohadas noto que tenía un sostén color negro pero a el no le importó se acurrucó entre sus pechos . eran alas 6:30 de la mañana y karin empleos a desir sus nombre . _ toshiro bésame por favor antes de que te sea yo tuya ah . Toshiro empezó a pensar karin gimiendo disiendo su nombre era obvio que estaba sonando con el , toshiro se subió asta sus labios y sacó su lengua y empeso a lanver sus labios , ella despertó y se dio cuenta. De lo que estaba asiendo toshi _ kya que haces toshi . toshiro la miro y ella estaba sonrojada , _ ah ya son alas 7:00 creo que ya me voy a vestir para irme ala escuela y usted toshi no puede ir porque esta prohibido ir ala escuela con migo . Karin saco a toshiro de sus pechos y lo coló en su conita , sacó su uniforme y se metió al baño toshiro sequedo pensando que era prohibido ir ala escuela pero que tal si un estúpido hombre se acercará a ella el no queria eso así disidió meterse a su mochila sin que se diera cuenta , karin salió del baño y agarro su mochila y se fue.

Mientras tanto en la sociedad de almas ichigo y rukia estaban hablando con el capitán general he cerca de la desaparición de toshiro _ kurosaki ichigo y khuski rukia deben buscar en el mundo de los vivos al capitán hitsugaya toshiro y si llegan a enterar de algo informe ala sociedad de almas . _ entendido capitán general yamamoto .

mientras que en la escuela de , karin estaba en la primera clase . _ muy bien saquen todos su libro de biología en la página 53 del bloque 2 . La maestra empezó a escribir el titulo del tema en el pisaron _ aahhh . Karin descubrió a toshiro en su mochila _ que pasa karin olvidates traer tu libro . _ ah no esque olvídelo maestra siga con la clase .

Continuara


	5. Gatito y burbujas

Karin agarro su libro de biología y serró su mochila dejando un hueco para que el gatito pudiera respirar . Pasaron las aburridas clases y karin se dirigía a casa saco a Toshi de su mochila y lo abrazo _ toshi te dije que no vinieras pero me da gusto de que me acompañes . Karin llego a su casa y encontró a yuzu haciendo la comida . _ karin chan bienvenida _ hola yuzu y papa donde esta _ fue a comprar dulces ala tienda de urahara , karin cha te llevastes a Toshi ala escula . _ no el se metió a mi mochila . Karin se subió a su cuarto si antes tomar un traste de leche para toshiro y nueva mente estaba lloviendo .

ella coloco a Toshi en su cama _ Toshi te voy a desir un secreto que no le e dicho a nadien verás hace algunos años conocí a un chico que se llamaba toshiro hitsugaya el es shinigami tunca le dije lo que sentía por el por que medio temor de decirle que tal si el ya tenía novia en la sociedad de almas o como se llame pero , yo lo amo con toda mi alma . toshiro se hacerco a su rostro ,saco la lengua y empezó a lanver sus labios , _ toshi que haces . - miu - contesto toshiro . Ella le sonrió , lo tomo y se dirigió al baño para bañarse con toshiro por segunda vez ella serro la puerta y empezo a sacarse la ropa toshiro se cubría con sus patitas nueva mente abrio el grifo de la tina y empezo a echarle jabón con borbujas , y también le coloco petalos de flores , tomo a toshi en sus brazos y se metió ala tina con el ella se empezó a sonrojarse por que toshiro estaba acomodando se entre sus pechos e los toco con sus patitas , karin agarro jabon con sus manos y le echo en la cabecita de toshiro pasaron 10 minutos y ella Empezó a secarlo y se vistió salieron del baño y ella le puso a toshiro un suentercito negro con rayas rojas .

continuara


	6. Gatito y sueño

Ella abrazo a Toshi y el se empezó a meterse entre sus pechos , karin se acostó a su cama , toshiro quería dormir pero también al mismo tiempo estar en algo muy calientito y suave así que se metió a su blusa karin lo permito y sacó la cara entre sus pechos ella Se sentía rara pero empezó a pensar por que esa actitud de Toshi ella no le tomó importancia y empezó a bajar para comer . Yuzu se percató de que karin llevaba algo entre sus pechos , karin tomo 5 sanwhits y jugo , con leche y whiscas para Toshi cuando despertara .

Ella empezó a comer , toshiro estaba soñando algo así : el estaba en el altar con karin como su prometida pero el era gatito _ gatito hitsugaya asceta a karin kurosaki como su legítima esposa . y el respondió con un miu . _ puede besar ala novia . Karin tomo a toshiro en sus brazos y lo acerco a su rostro y el saco la lengua y la beso o medio la beso a karin , después se dio cuenta de que ahora el estaba con unos lentes y una camisa de con una corbata y el habría un Puerta y ay estaba karin abrazando un voltito el se acerco y se dio cuenta de que era un bebe de ojos color turquesa y pelo blanco era su mismo retrato en su cuerpo normal . Toshiro despertó por el olor a leche y se dio cuenta de que todo fue un sueño para el pero el quería volver a su cuerpo para estar con karin su karin , toshiro se empezó a moverse entre sus pechos y sacó la cabeza entre sus pechos para tos hiro sus almohadas o cabeceras perfectas para dormir .

Continuara


	7. Gatito y Tigre

_ toshi que bueno que dispertas para comer juntos . Dijo Karin con un cara de alegria

toshi solo asistio con la cabeza , Karin Saco a toshiro de sus pechos y lo colo en el suelo y puso la lechita con whiscas , toshiro se dispuso a comer al lado de su chica .

_ Karin chan quieres helado de vainilla . Pregunto yuzu

_ si yuzu y uno para toshi ... _ Karin chan me dio esto saskine para ti .

karin voltio a ver y yuzu Saco un peluche de un Tigre .

_ lo quieres el peluche karin chan . Los ojos de Karin espresaron tristesa

_ mmmm esta bien Por favor Yuzu colocalo en mi cama . Toshiro dejo de Beber la leche y empezo a pensar Por que karin ascetaria obsequios de chicos y mas de ese idiota de saskine . Terminaron de comer y Karin dejo de acerle caso a toshiro y lo unico que hacia era mirar ese tigre de pelpa , toshiro penezo a pensar que a Karin le gustaban los tigres y tambien que ella ya su corazon esta olvidandolo y ya no lo amaba asi que se le ocurio fue que el tambien fuera trigre , busco pintura negra y empezo a acerse rayas negras como las de un Tigre cuando estab Listo ahora tenia que eliminar la copetensia asi que se hecerco donde estaba el peluche ,Saco sus garitas y lo empezo a morderlo y a romperlo

, en eso llego Karin y se dio cunta de lo que hacia toshi

_ toshi que hace , toshi malo muy malo toshi . Toshiro dejo morder y rasgunar el peluche y bajo su orejitas y puso un carita triste , cuando Karin bio la carita de toshi Ella lo abrazo y le dio un beso el su cabesita . _ perdona toshi no era mi intension ponerte triste es que saskine me esta amenasando de que no le hacia caso te iva a envenenar y yo no quiero eso para usted toshi Por que eres especia para mi Por que me rescuerda a toshiro .Los ojos de Karin tenian lagrimas y esto enojo mucho a toshiro ningun chico amenasaba a su Karin el se encargaria de amenasarlo a saskine Por su atrebimiento , el se hacerco a la cara de Karin y con sus manitas empezo a secar sus lagrimas , despues Saco la lengua lanbio sus labios .

Karin tiro el peluche ala basura , tomo a toshiro en sus brazos y de dirigio al baño para bañarse al lado de su gatito , Ella cerro la puerta y empazo a desvestirse , toshiro la miro y casi le da una hemorajia nasal .

continuara


	8. Gatito y venganza

Karin es percató de que el gatito peli blanco se tapaba la nariz con sus patitas para no salirle la hemorragia , ella lo tomo en su brazos y le dio un beso en su cabecita , le coloco shampu toshiro se sentia estraño mirando a karin sin ninguna prenda encima .

_ toshi usted es gatito pervertido por se a metido a mis pechos sin mi permiso y me a visto desnuda . Dijo karin con un leve sonrojo en su mejillas . _Quuueeee me dijo gatito pervertido pero si yo nada más me dio curiosidad meterme en su camisa y buscar almohadas para dormirme . Penso toshiro _ oh espera tiene razón soy un pervertido . Y coloco sus patitas en su cara como horror .

dejaron de bañarse y se pusieron sus ropas bueno karin su camisa y un pantalón , la azabache le puso a toshiro una camisa blanca y un suéter de color rojo como el solía ponerse cuando visito a su abuelita junto con ella , ahora el iría donde estaba ese tal saskine que amenazo a su karin , el savia donde vivía saskine y le iva dar una merecida lección por parte de el nadie se mete con su chica .

se salió sin que la peli negra se diera cuenta ya que ella fue a lavar los platos , toshi se salió de la venta y se fue trepando de casa en casa asta llegar ala casa del tipo busco su cuarto cuando se dio cuenta de que era el correcto sacó una uñita y empezó a hacer un circulo cuando estuvo el hollo se metió , busco un lápiz labial de color rojo se subió al espejo del baño del chico empezó a escribirle lo siguiente : oye si vuelves amenazas a mi karin te voy a dar una paliza por parte mía a y no la molestes por que te voy a tener bien observado entendido nadie se mete con mi karin mi chica eres un perdedor que no sabe defenderse sí mismo .

de repente el baño se abrió entrando el chico _ aaahhhhhh . Grito con susto _tu tu tu eres el gato de karin . Dijo el saskine con asombro _ maldito gato del demonio tu me quieres quitar el cariño de karin ella solo me pertenece a mi tu solo eres un gato callejero que te encontró en la calle ella empezó a cuidarte y a cuidarte cuando tu maldito gato no estabas ella siempre me así a caso asta que le dije que te regalara o te dejara en la calle para no entretenerse y pasar más tiempo con migo . Toshiro quería darle una tremenda paliza asta que .

_ hermano porque tanto escándalo . Dijo una niña como de 8 años peló marrón y ojos color verdes _ no pasa nada paty sólo que este gato . señalo el chico al gatito blanco ,el albino gatito pensó en hacerse el lecionado por todo el escándalo - miu miu - y toshi alzó una patita como si estuviera rota _ pero que le hiciste saskine , ay pobre sito le as echo daño , ! MAMAAAAA saskine le hizo daño aún inocente gatito , tomo tu lápiz labial y escribió algo . Grito la niña _ SASKINE ve y explícame lo que pasó .

En eso toshi aprovechó para irse de ese de ahí , cuando llego ala casa kurosaki se metió al cuarto de la azabache se subió ala cama de karin para dormir , en eso karin entro y se tomo al gatito en su brazos y le dio un besito el la nariz _ toshi te gustaría ir con migo ala feria escolar que será en una semana esta ves es permitido llevar mascotas porque abra un concurso donde el ganador se llevará 1000000.0000 € te gustaría ayudarme y para que con ese dinero ayudemos a varios animalitos en qué anda en la calle. Toshiro se dio cuenta del enorme corazón de karin y decio que si la iba ayudarla .

**continuara **

**Mikeryder16 : no te preocupes pronto voy a corregir mis malas faltas de ortografía gracias por tu consejo muchas gracias :) .**

**karine : la estoy publicando lo más pronto posible .**

**zafire09 : toshiro le va dar una paliza muy pronto.**


	9. Gatito y luna llena

_ gracias toshi me haces tan Feliz . sonrio la pelinegra

_ Karin . Se oyo una voz

_ ven toshi vamos a ver quien nos habla . Karin cargo a toshiro en su brazos bajo y ay estaba ichigo y rukia .

_ que tal Karin-chan . Dijo rukia

_ ah hola rukia-san . Sonrio la azabache

_ Karin puedes prestarnos al gato . hablo ichigo

karin miro a toshiro y hablo _ para que lo quieres ichi-nii.

_ bueno Veras luego te lo esplicare pero puedes darnolos por unos minutos . Dijo el pelinaranja , Karin le dio a ichigo el pequño gatito peliblanco , rukia y ichigo junto con toshi se lo llebaron a el cuarto de ichigo al llagar colocaron a la bola de Pelos en el suelo

_ toshiro sabemos que eres tu como es que llegas a ser gato . Dijo el ojimarron _ ah y espero que no te estes aprovechando de tu forma gatuna para estar con karin. Hablo entre dientes ichigo , toshiro solo le miro a otro lado _ oh si no verás lo que te va amasar maldita bola de pelos . Amensaso el kurosaki

ichigo suspiro y hablo otra vez

_oye toshiro el capitán general mando órdenes de volverte ala normalidad pero solo que va durar por unos meses así que por lo mientras eres un gato y quiero que cuides de a karin y a yuzu pero karin cuidada de yuzu así que cuida más de karin entendido .

toshiro asistió con la cabeza , de repente la venta del cuarto de ichigo se habrio dejando entrar a rangiku _ hola rukia y ichigo . Grito rangiku

_ ah hola rangiku-san . Dijeron los dos a mismo tiempo

_ que hacen . dijo la rubia

_ solo hablábamos con el hitsugaya - taicho. Dijo rukia, mientras señalaba al gato peliblanco

_ ese es mi taicho . Dijo Matsumoto Mirando al gatito

_ eh si . Dijo el pelinaranja

_ ay ese es mi tacho se be adorable y se be tierno y muy muy suave . grito ranjiku

el gatito albino solo empezo a escupir saliva _ hay taicho pues no se que le este dando rabia. Dijo Rubia , toshiro se paro y salio del cuarto de ichigo dirigiendose donde estaba su Karin , Karin estaba acomodando sus cosas en orden y toshiro abrió la puerta

_ miu . Dijo el gatito peliblanco , Karin miro a toshi y lo cargo

_ toshi mi hermoso toshi , quieres ir de compras con migo mañana eh toshi . grito la azabache

_miu . Dijo toshi , Karin lo beso en la cabeza , derepente comezo a llover , la pelinegra cerro las cortinas y la puerta .

_ muy bien toshi vamos a dormir por que mañana tendremos la casa para nosotros . sonrio la Hermosa pelinegra , Ella se puso su pijama y se puso a dormir , toshiro brinco a su cama y se metio entre las sabanas para dormir con Karin , eran alas 12:00 de la mañana y Karin se desperado por no sentir a toshi en sus pechos a en su cabeza asi que empezo a abrir sus ojos pero se encontro entre unos brazos de un Chico peliblanco .

Continuara

por favor digan me si ay faltas de ortografia


	10. Gatito humano

Karin se sonrojo levemente al ver al peli-blanco abrazado a ella y su sonrojo pasa a un rojo profundo al darse cuenta que el chico albino no tenía ropa encima , karin empezo a verse ella si tenía ropa _ _pero que demonios está asindo aquí este chico ya se de seguro quería violalarme o ya lo hizo...-_Pensó atonica la azabache asi que decidio hacerse la valiente y darle una paliza al chico , sabia que yuzu estaba en una pillamada con sus amigas , su papá fue a otra reunión de doctores y chico fue nuevamente ala sociedad de almas , así que karin se lavento despacio para no despertar al chico , la luna brillaba y ese brillo traspasaba la ventana de karin

_ toshi donde estas gatito pervertido - decía en voz baja la azabache , el chico albino empezó a moverse entre las sabanas karin tomo un balón de fútbol para darle una tremenda patada con el balón en eso el chico abrió poco a poco sus ojos dejando al descubierto unos hermoso ojos turquesa que a ella le encantaban , el chico miro a karin y antes de que pudiera decir algo se lanzó sobre ella y metió la cara entre sus pechos , karin se quedó atonica, miro al chico y se dio cuenta que el joven era toshiro pero el tenía orejas de gato , se sentía torpe confundida y sobre todo torpe .

_ to-shiro . Dijo la azabache mientras la miraba

_ ah ...- toshiro saco su rostro de sus pechos y la miro _ espera donde esta mi toshi . Dijo la kurosaki , toshiro pensó que seguía siendo un gatito y cuando él quería meterse entre su blusa para dormir como todo un gatito en entre sus perfectas almohadas para dormir una gran siesta karin lo detuvo , le dio un cabezazo que por cierto ella también le dolió .

_ auch , eso me dolió mucho karin . Dijo el albino

_ callate y suvete ala cama . Karin miro el cuerpo desnudo de toshiro y se muso roja como tomate , toshiro obedeció y se subió, karin tomo una una almohada para dormir y el albino la tomo de la muñeca y la subió para dormir con ella , la azabache estaba sonrojada

_ karin esta bien su duermes conmigo esta noche . Hablo el albino

_ eh...- karin se quedo sin palabras

_ pero no creas que voy a serte algo malo . Dijo toshiro

_ esta bien . toshiro sonrió y puso la cabeza en sus pechos y se quedo profundamente dormido karin sonrió y se quedo dormida.

el sol pegaba a su ventana y toshiro se despertó , karin entro por la puerta cargando una bolsa de ropa para chico

_ te póntela. Dijo la peli-negra _ voy a buscar a mi toshi donde se habrá metido ese gato . Gruño

_ espera karin veras toshi , soy yo . Dijo el albino mientras se señalaba , karin se quedo en shock ella se le avía confesaso cuando era un gato , se avían bañado juntos , y sobre todo via permitido que durmiera entre sus pechos , quería matarlo y a ella por permitir que durmiera con ella

_ karin espero que no te moleste de que me metiera entre tus pechos y de que nos bañemos juntos . La azabache, lo iva a golpear pero en eso toshiro la beso en la mejilla y le dijo _ te quiero y no quiero que te molestes conmigo .

karin se sonrojo y lo abrazó

_ no estoy molesta con tigo por que tu eras un gatito y nadie lo savia , por eso yo no estoy molesta . Dijo la azabache

_ vamos de compras así que cámbiate estare aquí abajo ah también vamos a desayunar algo rico . Dijo la kurosaki

toshiro se cambio , bajo y karin se sonrojo mucho la ropa que le avía prestado era de su hermano cuando tenía 15 , era una camisa negra de mangas cortas , un pantalón blanco con líneas rojas y unos tenis deportivos

continuara


End file.
